


Ask a Sleep Demon

by HoneyBunny_0w0



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphie's a little shit, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, MC can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBunny_0w0/pseuds/HoneyBunny_0w0
Summary: Rae can't seem to fall asleep so she asks her resident sleep demon for help.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Ask a Sleep Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This is my first time posting on a fan fiction site! Im really happy to be here! Hope you all enjoy! Its short and sweet and I wrote it at 3 in the morning. <3

The night air was still and a nice peaceful quiet had fallen over the normally rambunctious House of Lamentation. The demons finally tucking in, sleeping the night away. Well, all but one, the only human in the house. Rae tossed and turned wide awake. Unable to close her eyes and finally get the rest she wanted. She checked her D.D.D for what felt like the 10th time. 3:40 A.M. Wonderful. She went to bed at a normal time? Fell asleep but woke up about an hour ago and hadn’t been successful in trying to get back to sleepy town yet. She was used to this, bouts of insomnia would always creep up on her when she was stressed or when she took naps during the day. But she hadn’t taken naps nor was she stressed? Her exams had gone well, the brothers, still themselves, hadn’t fought that night and she didn’t even have any— wait. 

“Dammit.” She cursed softly. 

Lucifer had offered her some tea right before bed. The residual caffeine must have had an effect on her right? His teas in particular were always strong, they had to be, the man was practically running on steam at all times. She made a mental note to refuse his offers before bed in the future.

Rae sighed and grumbled “Looks like I’m not getting any rest tonight then...” but then it dawned on her. She was in a house with magical demons and one demon in particular was an expert on sleep! 

Belphie. 

She rolled out of bed and grabbed her pillow. He could help her! He was usually awake at this time anyway or so he claimed. He was a sleep demon for sure but his sleeping habits were awful. He always came right home after school and crashed wherever he saw fit that day. Rae had even accidentally tripped over him a couple of times because he had chosen to rest his weary head in the hallway or behind the couch in the library for some reason. She knew he couldn’t resist the temptation of his sin but he could at least find a better place than the floor to sleep. She was surprised the youngest demon didn’t have back problems. 

She shook her head. She was getting distracted! She made her way to the twins room quietly creeping down the halls until she reached her destination. Rae could hear the soft sounds of Beel snoring on the other side of the door and she knocked lightly. Luckily, Beel slept like the dead so there was no way her tiny knocks would wake the sleeping giant but it would alert his twin. Seconds passed and no answer. Rae quietly turned the knob to steal a glance inside. She poked her head in and immediately saw a very large Beel sized lump in his bed but Belphie’s bed was abandoned. Attic. If he wasn’t in his room he was in the attic. Rae closed the door, ever so gently and made her way back down the hallway to the stairs that led up to her destination. She wasn’t sure if it was out of habit since he had spent so much time up there locked away or if the bed was actually ‘much more comfy’ as he had put it. But Belphie could always be found lounging around in his little attic space when he really wanted to be left alone. She paused, he might want to be left alone now...he could be really grumpy when he was tired, which was often. He had even been down right snippy with her at dinner when she had asked him if she had seen Mammon’s note book he lost. Belphie might not even want to see her. He was always hard to read. Mammon had even told her he never knew what his little brother was thinking. She sometimes worried if the avatar of sloth even liked her at all. Rae shook her head. She couldn’t think about that now. She was dead tired she needed to at least try and ask him for help!

Rae approached the doorway to the attic, it was open and there inside was the demon himself. Sitting on the floor up against the bed clutching his favorite cow pillow and watching the small tv across from him. She tightened her hold on her own pillow, took a breath and stepped inside.

“Um Belphie?” Her quiet voice alerted the demon and he looked right up at her.  
“Oh, Rae.” She swore she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. “What are you doing up here?” 

“I couldn’t sleep, sometimes I get insomnia, I used to get it all the time when I moved out of my parents house. I thought it had gone away but Lucifer offered me tea right before bed which had waaay too much caffeine in it for a sane person so— here I am.” She felt her cheeks heat up. She was rambling again. One of her worst habits in her opinion. It didn’t help that he was staring at her intently as if he was trying to pick apart everything about her. Trying to dissect her thoughts. 

He hummed in response. “Sounds like a problem.” His voice was quiet and soft. 

“Um...you see the thing is.” Rae paused and looked at the demon shyly. “I was wondering if you could help me? I mean you have that ability right? You can put people to sleep like Asmo can charm people? Wait- that was probably a dumb question of course you can you’re a powerful demon!” Why was she so nervous in front of him all of the sudden?

Belphie blinked. And tapped his finger in mock thought. “Hhmmm” his voice grumbled deep in his chest and it sent a shiver down Rae’s spine though she didn’t know why. “I guess I could help you.” Belphie grinned. 

Rae lit up. “Really! Thank you Belphie!” 

“One condition though, you have to sleep here with me or else it won’t work.” He said as Rae made her way over to the attic bed. “Okay! Whatever works I don’t mind!” The poor girl was desperate and it’s not like she hadn’t took naps with any of the brothers before! Beel loved to cuddle and so did Mammon so this wasn’t anything new. She hadn’t taken a nap with the Avatar of Sloth yet but it would probably be fine since he asked. 

Belphie watched her crawl onto the bed and make herself comfy. She was so cute he could barely stand it. He was shocked she would even ask him for help in the first place. Especially after what he had done to her—ah but that was all in the past now, as she had put it. She was such a strange girl, even for a human Belphie thought. She had decided to help mend the broken bonds with his brothers even when she hadn’t forgiven him yet. And she even went out of her way to make sure he was included. She had told him that family was very important to her but, Lucifer had mentioned that she always had a penchant for sticking her nose where it didn’t belong.  
She was sweet, innocent even. Although to demons maybe a lot of humans would appear that way. 

Belphie sat beside her on the bed and she stared up at him with her large hazel eyes expectantly. She didn’t really have to sleep with him in order for his magic to work. He could easily use it and send her on her merry way but he didn’t want that. He didn’t know why he cared so much, maybe because she had saved him, maybe because she had told him the truth about Lilith or maybe because whenever she smiled it made his cold black heart race. And he wanted that smile to be directed at him. He had this selfish desire to keep her by his side for some reason. That same selfish desire crept up every time he saw her with his brothers. Beel being the only exception and Mammon being the worst offender. That greedy scumbag always begged for her attention and it irritated Belphie to his core. And for some reason she kept his company the most. Rae wasn’t an idiot like he was so he didn’t know why she even enjoyed being around him so much in the first place. Jealousy aside she was here now in front of him waiting patiently for him to help her with her insomnia. However, Belphie decided since he had her he would tease her a bit.

“You know, it might not work on you. You can resist Asmo’s abilities.” He almost grinned she looked distressed and her cheeks were flushed. Adorable, he thought. 

“You have to at least try!” She pouted. 

“Okay okay. Look into my eyes.” Rae did as he instructed but Belphegor’s magic didn’t work the way that Asmo’s did. Not that she would know that. 

A minute later she whined. “I don’t think it’s working Belphie, I don’t feel sleepy at all...”

He sighed feigning frustration. She looked upset. “There is another way. But I don’t think you’d want to try it...” he almost chuckled at the way her eyes lit up. She was so easy to manipulate. 

“What is it? I’ll try it!”

“Well since my magic isn’t affecting you this way you would have to get it directly from the source via contact.” She looked confused and Belphie had to hold back a grin. “You have to kiss me.”

Silence. She stared at him in disbelief. Had he took his teasing too far? Was she going to smack him with her pillow and stomp out of here? He got his answer a few seconds later when she lit up like a Christmas tree. She couldn’t look him in the eye either she was absolutely flustered. How cute. 

“Um....okay. If that’ll work.” Was she that tired or did she actually want to kiss him? Rae wasn’t really sure herself but she could feel her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. “If that’s okay with you that is!! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything it’s a lot to ask!” She could feel her blush creep it’s way all the way down her neck. 

A soft laugh brought her back to reality. Belphie had a really nice smile didn’t he? “I don’t mind. I wouldn’t have told you if I did.” 

“R-right!” She stammered. Rae took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Okay I’m gonna do it don’t look at me!”

Belphie grinned he didn’t remember the last time he had this much fun teasing someone. “I kind of have to don’t I? To make sure you don’t miss?” 

“Sh-shut up please!” She was so embarrassed, she couldn’t believe she was doing this! Belphie was handsome of course but that thought made her even more nervous! She leaned in and pinched her eyes closed making her way to his face. She felt his warm breath on her skin as she got closer. She knew he was staring she could feel it. In a last stint of bravery she leaned forward and gently pecked the corner of his lips. She opened her eyes his wicked grin still present.

“You’re going to have to do more than that for it to work Rae.” She whined again and he laughed softly. “It’s not funny don’t laugh at me!” She knew she had to look stupid and in front of him of all people. “It’s a little funny. Here, I’ll help you this time.” The demon cupped her cheeks and led her toward him. 

Soft lips met hers and Rae swore she saw sparkles. He guided her along all while still holding her face gently in his hands. It was tender and sweet. Sweeter than she had expected and certainly sweeter than any kiss she had ever had. His tongue prodded her lips and she squeaked her eyes shot open in surprise. “Open your mouth” he whispered, barely even a millimeter away. Her body complied before her brain could even catch up. His hands had moved, one now cupped the back of of her head and the other snaked it’s way around her waist. All in an effort to bring her closer. She gripped onto the front of his shirt while their tongues met. 

Finally, they had to break away for air. Completely out of breath she stared into his eyes. Deep purple swirling with magenta... such a beautiful combination of colors. Then Rae remembered where she was and what exactly had transpired. Her blush creeped up again and she hid her face in her hands. 

“Was it that bad?” Belphie spoke softly.  
“O-of course not!!” She yelped. 

Belphie smiled. He supposed he had teased her enough for now. “Alright, lay down.” 

She did as she was told facing him she snuggled up to his chest. Bringing his arms around her he finally let his magic surround her letting it take effect. 

“Sleepy?”

“Mmm yeah I am....thank you Belphie...I-“ she yawned. “I’m sorry you had to do all that...for me...but thank you...”

He was going to retort, going to tell her he enjoyed it, going to tell her she didn’t need to apologize. He felt a little guilty for tricking her honestly but she made it so easy. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by her soft breathing. She was already asleep. 

He kissed the crown of her head and nuzzled into her hair. “Good night Rae, sweet dreams.”  



End file.
